Dangerous Grounds
by Sonar
Summary: Well looks like someone will be in danger and with no help, who would save her?
1. The Beginning

Action Man:

Chapter 1

by Sonar

The characters from the Action Man series are not my property nor do I sponsor them in any way, shape or form. I only own my character. I only own Blaze/Brandy and Prima Rage. This is merely just the start but hoping to make it better next time.  
-

So how did it come to this? She was clearly on her own and there was no one to help her at this point. All because she had a secret. She knew that she was a member of Doom but in her normal form, she was with the Action man team. Brandy knew that her life was in danger because she had a secret that could threaten both teams. However, she had to act on her own for now regardless of which form she was in. She had an enemy of her own and of course, she was looking for that person. That enemy of hers is known as Prima Rage.

Even as Brandy was in her normal form instead of being as Blaze, she had to be careful to not let herself get exposed. With Alex and the others getting ready for an event than looking for her, she should be fine on her own. Will she? Not likely really. She had no form of help and had no communicator on her. It was like she didn't want to be found. Her circumstances leading her to Team X-treme was a bit strange since it appeared that somehow Rikki became her legal guardian. No one knew how or why but she was a part of their team now.

In that time, she had managed to get herself caught by Tempest, who was once Templeton Storm when they first met and clearly, there had been plenty going on. The two of them had seen plenty of each other. Even as she was thinking, she knew that she could get hurt by anything. The next event happened to be near a whole bunch of trees and plenty of land to get lost in. She knew she had to find something to do. She had known that she could not reveal her secret yet. Not to anyone.

Now, what danger shall ensue or shall it start from the beginning? Besides, it wasn't like she got into a fight with anyone and she was not in serious danger yet. However, that would change soon enough.


	2. Trouble

Action Man Part 2

From being on Big Air to just being in a different location away from everything she knew, Brandy knew that it was mostly a business trip though probably for the team members of X-treme, it was just nice to get away and maybe have some fun. Still, she recalled how she managed to sneak out. She did recall how she felt like she was being watched during one of the events that was going on. Even if it was just a qualifying around for an event, it was a no brainer that Alex would get through.

Right now, she was on her own and in her thoughts. All she did know was that the team might of not even have noticed that she had vanished due to trying to get Alex ready for the main event obviously. She was sure that Team Doom would be around. Even they didn't know that she was Blaze. She seemed to come and go. It was not easy and eventually, she knew that it would be unavoidable to keep her real self a secret. Her past was a mystery in itself but she was the one that knew it quite well.

Anyways, Brandy was walking around as it was clearly like a jungle and yet it was easy to get lost which was what happened to her.

She thought," Hopefully, they won't notice that I am gone."

She considered transforming into Blaze but went against it. She knew that there might be questions either way if she was normal or as Blaze. All she knew is that things have felt peaceful in her life despite having Team Doom to deal with when she was in normal form. Even when she was as Blaze, she mostly attacked the team or would be on the blimp if she was not needed for missions.

Sighing softly, she had continued on her way. She knew that if Rikki had found out that she went missing that he would lose it. She was wanting to just check around and get this over and done with. Hopefully, she finds her way out of this mess. She had told no one about what she was doing. So what would happen if she was on her own? She didn't know. Anything could happen and she could lose her life.

As she travelled on, she felt like she was not alone. She heard noise and started to get moving. Something was close by. Hopefully it was not Team Doom otherwise she was at good as caught. It was the last thing she needed. Even though she thought she lost Prima Rage, there was a chance that the shadow she had seen when her and the team arrived was her. Maybe it was Azasi but she had to make sure. Of course if it was Doom, she would have to find the team.

She came to an opening and that is where her trouble started. She heard laughter.

She yelled, "Who's there?"

The laughter continues. The voice's laughter was echoing through the area as she was alone. It felt so familar as Brandy felt a chill down her spine.

The voice said," After all this time, I had a feeling that we would meet again."

An arrow came out of nowhere and Brandy just managed to dodge it. Even in her normal form, she was able to move around with ease. The voice clearly did not belong to Asazi. If it was who she thought it was, she was not even safe. She looked around but had no time to really see as she had to dodge a barrage of arrows. She dodged most of them only to fall on her behind. 5 arrows missed her. Two landed by her hands and two by her feet. She laid backwards as the final arrow missed her head. She gets up to her feet.

She thought," I should of transformed into Blaze."

She had no time to really think as she gets looking around. A breeze picks up as she sees legs. There was a shadow as the laughter sounded so familar.

The Voice questioned," Did you think I would let you forget what you did?"

Then it hits Brandy. It was her enemy from her past.

Brandy exclaimed," Prima Rage!"

She narrowed her eyes as Prima came out of the shadows. Prima Rage was armed and clearly was not out to play games. She wanted revenge as her eyes looked so amused at Brandy being there all alone.

Prima Rage spoke," It looks like you are on your own but I said that I would be back to get revenge."

Brandy tried to keep herself mentally stable at this point. Even if she could be calm, she didn't like Prima Rage one bit. Of course, Brandy realized that she was in danger as Prima started to get her crossbow ready.

Prima laughs," Better run little girl because I will get you yet."

Brandy realized that she was in danger. She could not transform into Blaze in front of her enemy. All she knew is that if anyone else got involved, she would be putting them in serious danger. Prima gave her no time to even say anything as she fired at will. Brandy knew that she needed a way out and fast. Of course, Prima came down on the ground as Brandy was able to dodge the arrows. She nearly tripped at one point but would not Prima land a hit on her. Brandy charged towards Prima but Prima dodged only for Brandy to kick her cross bow out of her hand. However, Prima was a fighter as well and managed to knock Brandy back. A fight had ensued as Prima managed to get her crossbow during the madness and missed Brandy's head. From there, Prima gained control and Brandy realized that she needed to get out.

Prima taunted," I'm not letting you get away."

Brandy replied," Depends on if you can keep up."

Brandy knew that she had to move and fast. The team would notice that she was missing by now and would be on the move to find her. She didn't want anyone to find out about it now. It was too early to let it come out. She managed to find an arrow to use and throw it as Prima shot another arrow. This time it was an explosive arrow and it blew up the one that Brandy sent towards Prima. There was some smoke as Brandy used it to get away. However, Prima shot something from a gun she had at her side and a dart made contact with Brandy's neck. A noise escaped her but she had no time to look. Brandy ran away as fast as she could. Her heart was racing.

As the smoke cleared, Prima chuckled. She knew that what she hit Brandy with would take effect pretty soon and would make sure that she never got in her way again.

Prima chuckled," Too bad that you won't be able to stop what I given you."

Prima gets away for now.

In the mean time, Brandy did not even slow down as she was running on some path that she happened to find. However, she heard noises and when she looked back, there was nothing there but she soon crashed into someone in front of her. She had turned but it was too late to stop. Brandy had fallen on her behind as she feels her heart race. She was looking down but soon wondered what she crashed into. She was glad that she got away from Prima but was about to find out that she just ran into trouble in a bad way. That person happened to recover after they stumbled a few steps. The person saw her and narrowed their eyes.

A voice yelled," You!"

That person didn't sound too happy and she recognized the voice and from the sounds of it, it was not anyone from Team X-treme either. She gasped and looked up to see an enraged Tempest. However, she noticed that he was the only one there as she nearly froze. Out of all times, why did it have to be him? She struggled to move as he seemed to make a move towards her. Brandy managed to get herself back and when she tried to get up, he nearly had her but she moved a bit and stumbled back. However, he grabbed her arm and turned her body. Now she was caught as she struggled to move to get free.

Tempest spoke," I don't think so."

It looked like not only was she held captive but there was no idea on what was in store for her now. 


	3. Alliance

Action Man Dangerous Grounds Part 3

It was quite the situation that she got herself into. She partly felt scared yet was relieved that she was not alone. However, it was not good that she had ran into Tempest. He was holding her pretty tight as she struggled a bit. She knew that he was not Prima Rage but the last thing she needed was for anyone to find out why she was on her own. She knew that she should of been not fighting him but she was in a rush because of her escape from Prima Rage. She never even checked herself when she got away.

Tempest could of harmed her if he wanted to but didn't feel the need to. He knew that she would calm down despite them being on opposite teams. He still reminded himself to not recall their first meeting before he transformed into Tempest. That was for another time. He heard her breathing as she finally stopped struggling. He didn't let her go though. It has not been the only time that they have been close like this. However, he knew that something was up but wasn't sure as to what.

He heard her breathing but it was nothing too alarming. He was tempted to shake his head.

He questioned," Did you seriously think you would get away once I spotted you?"

She thought that she was going to pass out as her heart rate was just high. She was trying to calm down. He was alone apparently as well but probably would not admit that just like her that he was lost. Still, he wasn't trying to seriously hurt her. He was not sure whether to be amused or not. He listened to her breathing as she started to settle down. She was suppose to be running from him or Team Doom but it made him wonder if she was running from something else.

She soon felt him releasing her and she nearly fell forward but he made sure that she did not face plant the ground they were standing on. She was soon on her knees as she closed her eyelids. He had no idea what she just ran into and it was clear that she did not want him to find out. She was not even facing him as he tilts his head. He felt rather curious about her and yet when they had met before, he had not been exactly hostile to her.

She managed to catch her breath and had been a bit quiet. Tempest was tempted to attack her and take her hostage but in this situation, it didn't seem to feel right to him. His hand moved to the back of her top and pulled her up. She nearly stumbled but managed to keep her balance. He turned her around and faced her.

Things felt clearer now to her as she looked at those green eyes of his. Sighing softly, she was not in any mood to even run away anymore while unaware of the dart on the back of her neck. Her hair was covering it as well. Tempest nearly could of shaken his head as well. He could tell that there was no Team X-treme around to even help her. There was silence between the two for the moment.

He shook his head.

Tempest spoke," You should even consider yourself even lucky that I'm in no mood to even attack right now."

She was almost surprised to hear that. He was usually hostile but when it came to her, she didn't understand why he would not seriously harm her. The two had met on the day he became Tempest and yet, they had made some sort of connection despite what happened.

He asked," What the heck are you even doing here anyways?"

She replied," I was tempted to ask the same thing."

She felt a bit uneasy around him and yet it felt different. He was clearly not in any mood to attack but seemed annoyed as she looked around. She sighed softly once more as he crossed his arms.

He answered," What does it matter anyways? You seem pretty far from your team."

She replied," Just like you."

He frowned," You got to seriously stop stating the obvious."

She asked," You're lost just like I am aren't you?"

She just got him right there. He was tempted to just lose it right then and there. She knew that he could have a temper.

He blurted out," I'm not lost!"

She was not sure whether to be amused or not as she kept a neutral reaction on her face. He knew that she was not buying it either.

Tempest huffed," Fine. I got lost as well but don't let it out."

He narrowed his eyes as she sighed softly. It was kind of a relief to be in her normal form because as Blaze, she would have some explaining to do. However, he was not taking it hard on her as she took a few steps. She didn't feel dizzy or anything. She looked away from him only to look back. At this point, he would be fine on being with her than any other member of Team X-treme. It was too easy to get lost in here.

She smirks," I wouldn't either way though I doubt we will be found for a while."

Tempest raised an eyebrow. He knew that she was right at this point. At this point, the two of them would have to work together as she turned right to face him. She walked up towards him. They had not expected to run into each other. Tempest knew that she wouldn't even think of attacking him.

Tempest spoke," Well I don't plan on sticking around."

That was not a surprise.

She told him," I would agree but I think we should temporarily work together so we can get out of here. The faster...the better."

She didn't want to give away too much of what happened. Tempest thought for a moment, nearly caught offguard but it was not a shock for him. He could of easily turned her away but there was no choice in this matter. Brandy was worried that he would of just walked away on this.

Tempest replied," If there was anyone else around, I would of said no but I think it's fair to assume that we have no choice in a matter like this."

She just realized that he agreed. He didn't say that he was taking her hostage. That was what caught her offguard completely. Tempest and Brandy had looked around. Clearly, it just felt like something was there.

Tempest told her," Let's go before I change my mind."

She merely nods and together, they had walked side by side instead of one behind the other. However, the real danger was coming soon. 


	4. Dangerous Signs

Dangerous Grounds Bad Signs Part 4

With this temporary alliance forged, the two of them were on the move but were not going fast. So far, there was no danger around them as of yet to even speak of. However, she was unaware of what had happened to her during her fight with Prima. She didn't even want him to know that she had an enemy as well. In her time being on Team X-treme in her normal form and in her time as Blaze, she knew that things could get rather deadly once Prima gets involved.

She thought," Never thought that this would even happen."

She almost slowed down in her pace but was able to keep up with him. She knew that if anything did happen, he might not even protect her considering that he was on different sides while she was in this form. There was no telling on what might happen and if she might end up getting hurt. He has not been exactly hostile towards her because he did listen when she suggested an alliance.

She knew that since they met before he became Tempest, she was unsure of things when it came to him. She takes a look around but tries not to fall behind. Still, she could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen. She didn't want anyone to find out about Prima. Still, it might be unavoidable.

Time was passing by as the two of them were still looking for a way out. However, Brandy realized that she had a moment where she could not see straight and nearly hits a tree when she trips. Tempest heard a noise and looked back. Brandy didn't even look towards him and didn't bother to see if anything was wrong with herself. Tempest was looking over his shoulder. She felt his eyes and looked up before he said anything.

Tempest spoke," You know that I would leave you behind if you are going to slow down."

She didn't snap back at him.

She told him," I'm fine."

She wanted to believe she was as he waited for her. Maybe it surprised her that he didn't even try to leave her behind. She moved away from the tree but the signs of her being unwell was going to get worse. If anything else happened, she knew that she could not let it show.

She thought," I was fine before I ran into him. Hopefully it's nothing more than just the weather taking hold."

However, she was so wrong. Her heart rate still felt normal but her mind was on other things. She just didn't want things to get revealed and that she didn't want to run into Prima Rage again. She couldn't afford to let the past get in the way. It could put her in a difficult position as herself and as Blaze.

Sighing softly, she walked up to him and they continued to walk.

She spoke," At least the weather isn't terrible."

He didn't respond but seemed to wonder if there was something going on as she looked to the sky as they walked. He shook his head, knowing that he just wanted to get it over and done with. Out of all the people he got stuck with, at least he was relieved not to be stuck with Alex or Rikki. He knew that he would want to shock Alex or knock out Rikki. The two of them continued their journey, wandering around lost. Just how could it get worse? They were going to find out eventually.

An hour had passed and it felt like they made little progress. Brandy was feeling rather warm as she seemed to be falling behind a bit. Tempest had not even noticed right away as her hand went to her head.

She thought," I feel so warm."

She was trying to keep herself focused, knowing that she didn't need someone to take pity on her. She didn't want to be dead weight to him and knowing that he could leave her here, it was easy to see why she was hesitant to say something. She knew that things would of been easier if she was Blaze though she didn't want to have to start a fire to burn the forest down that they were in just to get out.

She was trying not to think about her and Tempest met. It was all because she was on the team with Alex and the others. If Rikki had not became her legal guardian under mysterious circumstances that she was unclear about, they would of never met. Some sweat was on her eyebrows as she wiped it with her top. However, she was not sure how she could explain what type of relationship she had with Tempest. She knew that when they first met, he was not the villian that she knew now. He could of been hostile with her after what happened but clearly, things did not end up the way they expected. She knew that she couldn't hold it against him.

She stumbled a bit, causing her to get lost in thought. She wasn't feeling any better as Tempest waited for her to catch up when he realized that he was a bit further ahead. He raised an eyebrow. Something just did not feel right and he knew it. She was getting slower and it was bothering him. He turned as she was resting against a tree. Tempest knew that they were going for a short while. It felt like it was hard to almost stand for her.

Tempest stomped over with clear confidence as he got in front of her. He was tempted to grab her wrist but when he did, her skin felt warmer than usual. She was fine when they first ran into each other. Something was clearly wrong with this picture as she gets her arm free. He didn't have a tight grip on it.

She told him," I'll be fine."

Tempest protested," You are far from all right. You're burning up."

Even as he said that, his hand touched her forehead. She was burning up and it was not getting any better.

She said," The faster we get out of here, the better."

He moves back, sensing that she was about to move. However, she moved from the tree and went to face him. However, things did not go in her favor.

Tempest exclaimed," Brandy!"

He caught her as her body gave out without warning. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. She was nearly bent in half. He could hear her breathing. He almost brought her down to her knees but swore he saw something as he moved his hand to her hair. Moving it out of the way while trying to get a response, he found something right behind her hair. There was a dart. He was a bit surprised. How did she not even know that it was there? He pulled it out and looked at it before tending to her. He brought her down to her knees.

Tempest spoke," Looks like I found the cause of it."

He spoke unusually soft towards her as she was not looking up right away. Tempest held the dart. Who dared to hurt her? It didn't make him happy. Considering that the two were not exactly enemies, this was not exactly what they expected. She felt his hands touching her arms as her breathing was a bit fast. Her eyes looked up causing her to move her head. She saw the dart and gasped.

Tempest continued," You were attacked weren't you?"

He was hard to fool. However, this was the one thing that she wanted to avoid. Things were about to get worse. She knew that he expected an answer and considering that he could be tempermental, she was worried he would attack her before they even got out. His green eyes were watching her. He could tell that she was feeling a bit weak and didn't want to answer at that very moment.

A voice interupted the moment. They suddenly heard laughter.

The Voice said," Aw...is your little boyfriend scared you're going to die?"

Tempest lets out a small noise and instantly goes for his conductor sticks that were on his back. As if he had no choice in the matter, he instantly got in front of Brandy.

Tempest demanded," Who's there?"

The laughter got louder. It was getting closer. Who was there? 


	5. An Enemy in the Way

Action Man Part 5

Tempest already did not like the intruder as Brandy managed not to say Prima's name. She knew that if Prima revealed something that Tempest would realize that she was hiding something. She couldn't afford her secret to come out yet. At the moment, she was behind Tempest who was keeping her safe at the moment. He was trying not to growl under his breath as his stance showed that he was not backing down.

Tempest kept on his guard as it was clear that Prima was not behind. However, Tempest fired a shot from those weapons from him to stop a arrow which ended up exploding in mid-air. He narrowed his eyes, knowing that whoever was there was not a part of his team. Despite knowing who had a bow and arrow on his team, something just did not feel right and that voice did not belong to Azasi.

Tempest kept his eyes ahead, knowing that the attacker was in front of him. Still, he kept on guard, making sure to keep Brandy safe. The laughter started again as Prima was right there on the tree, armed with her bow and arrow. She would not hesitate to attack. How Brandy wished she could just get up. She was tempted to grab onto the back of his top but stopped herself. Her body was not feeling well at the moment and it was not at its worst yet.

Tempest demanded," Who the heck are you and what do you want?"

He kept on his guard. Of course Prima laughed once more.

Prima stated," Why should I have to introduce myself when you are wasting precious time in saving that girl. You could always leave her behind to die."

Tempest growled," Shut up!"

He already gathered that the new person at the scene was the one that attacked Brandy. He didn't like this one bit.

Tempest spoke, "So you were the one that attacked her."

Prima laughs," Exactly."

It really bothered Tempest. Brandy takes in a breath and wasn't sure what to expect. She wanted to get up to her feet but had Tempest protecting her. She knew it was best not to become a distraction. If she did, it might get him hurt or worse as well. She wondered what he was even thinking at that moment.

Tempest wondered why Brandy would of been attacked. Still, he was not sure if she knew Prima or not. It seemed like more bad guys were coming out of the woodworks. However, he knew that he was not liking this situation because he had to protect Brandy and it was clear to him that Prima might not ally herself with others. It was hard to say.

Tempest spoke," Well that is the case...I'm going to make you pay for that."

He decided she had to be dealt with. Prima seems to get her bow and arrow ready as Tempest felt amused. He could be so full of himself at times but at the moment, he was annoyed with what he considered a fly. Things were about to get interesting. Prima laughs.

Prima taunted," I would love to see you try."

Tempest growled and fired without even thinking. He didn't like Prima already despite not having idea who she is. Brandy watched the fight, feeling helpless as she wanted to get up and help. How she wished that she could transform into Blaze and help him. However, she couldn't give away her secret and put lives in danger because of it. Prima laughs at him.

Prima taunts him once more, " You would need me alive if you ever expect to get the cure."

Tempest knew that this could be a problem. He wanted to attack her once more and did so without hesitation.

Tempest yelled," You're going to pay if I get my hands on you."

Prima laughs,"You won't get far and you got more things to worry about."

Prima shoots an arrow and a smoke screen appears when the arrow exploded. Tempest coughed a bit as did Brandy.

Prima announces," Your little girlfriend doesn't have long. Find me if you dare otherwise she will never be cured in time."

The smoke started to clear as Tempest looked around. Now he knew who attacked Brandy. The reason why was a mystery. Was it intentional or not? Prima was gone as Tempest growled. He wished that he had landed a direct hit on Prima. However, it felt like the tables had turned. He was suppose to be the bad guy and now, he had to save someone's life. He wasn't sure what to think as the smoke was gone. Brandy was lightly coughing but it would be a matter of time before she got worse.

Once he made sure the coast was clear, he realized that she was still on the ground as he turned to face her. With no sign of the enemy in sight, he almost sighed. How did it come to this? Still, there was still more questions but at the moment, he had to help her. There was no turning back. He had questions for her but at the moment, he had to check on her and find out what to do next. Time might not be on their side at this point but he wasn't going to lose her. Not now. 


	6. Moving Forward

Action Man Part 6

He hated the thought of having to be the good guy and yet when it came to her, it only mattered that he save her life. No one was going to hurt her and get away with it. He seemed annoyed at that person that attacked, unaware that Brandy knew who she was. He tried to keep himself from snarling as he looked back towards Brandy. She had been on her knees, coughing a bit while the smoke screen was almost gone.

As far as Brandy was concerned, it was clearly a trap but what choice did he have? He knew that he would not forgive himself if he lost her. She never treated him any differently. He placed his weapons away and came over to her as she finished coughing.

Tempest spoke," She got away."

He had no anger in his voice though it was threatening to come out. Why was it only her that made him calm in a sense? No. He knew that there was no need for it despite how he felt right now. He felt mad because she was suffering. It was Team Doom's job to make her and the team suffer. However, he knew that things would get interesting if that strange woman showed up once more.

Tempest saw that Brandy was still awake for the most part. However, that might not last. He knew that time was not on their side at this point as he went down to one knee. They were working together until they got out. No one was here at least because it was one of the few times that he would let down his guard. Only for her. She looked at him as he seemed to return the look.

He didn't like the look of things and yet he knew that she would be lasting a while longer. He just hoped that they didn't have to go far. However, it was clear that they couldn't be apart. He was keeping her close even he goes to find the cure for her. His hand reached out to her in order to help her up.

He spoke softly," Are you all right?"

He was letting his guard down just for that one instant. She managed a nod and placed her hand on his. Her hand felt warm to the touch. Still, time was of the essence as he briefly looks at her before helping her up to her feet. From the looks of it, she was able to stand on her own. However, there was no taking chances.

Tempest continued," We can't linger here. It will be a matter of time before your condition gets worse."

She nods, "I should hold for a while yet."

Tempest knew that she was just stating the obvious. Still, she was probably not wanting him to worry so much at this point. They were trying to get out and now it appeared that he had to save her life. It was a situation that he was not used to. He was keeping a close eye on her because he knew that anything could happen now. It was a matter of time before the symptoms got even worse.

He was doing his best not to let his guard down even if he was worried about her condition. He knew that she already fell once and now, they were running against the clock. He realizes that he was holding her hand still and lets go. She probably noticed but he was not thinking about it. Tempest was not taking any chances as he decided not to stray too far from her side.

She said," We better get going."

Tempest could see that she was trying to be brave at this moment as he could only nod. From there, the two of them moved away, uncertain of what would happen as they had to go and find Prima and get the cure before anything bad happens.


End file.
